U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,610 (Brouwer et al.) relates to a sod harvester having a conveyor assembly to receive sod from a cutting head, a roll-up mechanism to form rolls from the cut sod, and a storage conveyor to receive a set of formed sod rolls, with a clamp to clamp the set of sod rolls and transfer it to a pallet. A diverter between the conveyor assembly and the storage conveyor normally allows sod rolls to travel to the storage conveyor but can be moved to create a gap through which defective sod rolls fall and are thereby rejected. A deflector located below the gap deflects scrap sod and defective sod rolls onto the cut portion of the sod field, rather than onto the uncut portion, so that the scrap sod deflected onto the field will not interfere with the next pass of the cutting head.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0000705 (Brouwer et al.) relates to a sod pick-up mechanism for a sod harvester has in one embodiment a set of hooks mounted on rotatable shafts. The hooks can be rotated through a grid into sod rolls or sod slabs located below the grid, to penetrate the sod rolls or slabs and pin them to the underside of the grid, after which the set of rolls or slabs thus retained can be moved to an appropriate stacking location such as a pallet. In another embodiment arms press against the ends of the sod rolls exerting pressure on them to retain them for pick up. If desired, the sod rolls can be arranged e.g., in sets of three, end-to-end, in the form of an arch to prevent the middle roll from dropping out. Pins which penetrate the sod rolls can be used to help retain the sod rolls while they are being moved. Other embodiments comprise clamps for engaging sod rolls from opposite sides or ends and a sod slab pick-up arrangement comprising a first screen which engages the grass side of the slabs so that the grass projects through openings in the screen, and a second screen that engages the projecting grass and traps it between to the two screens.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,680 (Hummer) relates to an apparatus for securing heavy sections of turf for initial placement, replacement and/or rotation is provided. The apparatus includes a frame for placement on a section of turf. A number of spaced apart actuators are mounted to the frame. Each actuator has an actuator rod with a sharpened end which is movable between a first, retracted position and a second, extended position. The actuator rods have an insertion angle of approximately 60° or less with respect to a contact surface such that upon actuation, the actuator rods are moved from the retracted position to the extended position and the sharpened ends of the actuator rods are adapted to pierce the selected section of turf to firmly engage the section of grass turf to the frame for placement or replacement. After the selected section of turf is positioned, the actuator rods are moved from the extended position to the retracted position resulting in the section of turf having a surface which is available for immediate use due to the insertion angle of the actuator rods resulting in reduced overhead observable piercing openings.